herofandomcom-20200223-history
Yuno Gasai
Yuno Gasai is the main female protagonist/anti-heroine of the anime/manga series Mirai Nikki. ''She is a highly unstable 14-year-old girl and the Second diary owner. Obsessed with Yukiteru Amano, Yuno comes off at first as a crazed stalker but is very devoted to Yuki. She possesses two personalities, one being a sweet, devoted girl, and the other a psychotic, obsessive, cruel, deadly being. She is the holder of the "Yukiteru Diary/The Diary of Future Love". She is voiced by Tomosa Murata in the Japanese version of the anime and Brina Palencia in the English version. Appearance Yuno Gasai is a young girl with pink eyes and long pink hair styled in pigtails, two hanging as frontal locks featuring a pair of red bows, and the back pigtails left bare. Her most common attire consists of a blue shirt with a ribbon on her chest accompanied by a blue skirt with high socks, but her wardrobe changes occasionally throughout the series. When in "Psycho Mode"(what Yukiteru calls it), in the anime, her eyes will change from a normal state to where her pupils enlarge with rings on the inside. Personality Yuno's personality is an ambiguous one, for the most part she is a sweet, feminine and sometimes shy girl when around Yukiteru Amano. This masked her darker side that is of a ruthless, cold and calculating sociopath who has little if any problem in using others for her ends, that is her and Yukiteru's survival. She will resort to cruel and mostly violent methods that most of the time end in bloody deaths, of either the Diary Holder or any follower, effectively making her a Yandere at its extremes. However, she was not always insane. Her brutal personality is a result of circumstances surrounding her life, mostly the abuse she endured by her adoptive mother and the absence of her adoptive father, which finally ended with their deaths two years prior to the Survival Game. This was the beginning of her changes, as she later became quite lonely and sorrowful. This was the beginning of her changes, as she later became quite lonely and sorrowful. This is shown in her somewhat morbid habits of talking to her parents' dead bodies, telling them about her day, and claiming she will bring by Yukiteru. When Aru Akise moved their bodies, she became angry and said her parents were sleeping and that he woke them up. Later she even took their heads with her when she trapped Yukiteru in a hotel. From the point onwards of when Yukiteru told her they would marry when they grew up, it was the pillar of support she needed, and her obsession for Yuki grew to escalating proportions. Willing to harm those whom she believes will take Yukiteru away from her, such as friends, etc. At one point she even kidnapped Yukiteru and held him hostage. Aru Akise stated that Yukiteru provided a stabilizing influence in her normally chaotic and violent life. Her obsessive love goes to the point that she considered resorting to violence if Yuki's mother ever opposed her, which did not happen, and threatened to kill Tsubaki Kasugano, and immediately panicked that Yuki's friends Aru Akise, Hinata Hino, Mao Nonosaka and Ouji Kosaka would take Yuki away from her, forcing Yuki to calm her down and announce their "relationship". Despite her insanity, Yuno has shown some reservedness to killing. This is shown when, after Yukiteru calls her his girlfriend, she instantly lets Hinata go when she intended to slit her throat. The fact that she did this rather than killing her anyway to ensure that there was no chance Yuki would fall for her suggests that she doesn't actually enjoy killing; she merely does it because she sees no other option. It is shown many times in the series just how deeply insecure Yuno truly is when she says her life wouldn't be worth living if she couldn't be the centre of Yuki's world. Her crippling fear of losing him is notably the only thing that can cause her usually disturbing composure to crack. In the third world, the third Yuno seemed to be very nice and calm, possibly because she still had love for her parents and there was no survival game for them to participate in. This allowed Yuno to stay mentally sane. However, as a side effect of receiving her 1st World self's memories, it is implied that she might still remember some of the things that occurred in the first world as she states that she feels as if something is missing. Diary & Abilities Her diary is the '''Yukiteru Diary', which tells her everything about Yuki in intervals of 10 minutes. While this means that her diary is basically useless by itself, if combined with Yuki's Random Diary that predicts Yuki's surroundings, it can cover Yuno's weakness and protect Yuki, making the two a fearsome duo. Even while the diary does not help her much by itself, Yuno can more than enough make up for it with her great and cunning intelligence, which has saved both Yuki and herself in several times. She makes up most of the plans the duo uses to save themselves from the attack of the other participants, as well as quickly determining the weaknesses of her opponents, like The Twelfth's blindness, or discover that The Sixth's followers were pretending to be dead to ambush them. She is also skilled in traps, seen when she booby trapped an abandoned hotel with multiple tools (this is best seen in the anime), such as electronic locks, concrete (gas in the anime) and even a sickle from an elevator (also in the anime). Her supreme intelligence is her greatest asset. Yuno is shown to be quite resourceful, using a shard of glass as a mirror to check the position of Minene Uryu during her bombing attack, as well as a pair of stones against The Twelfth to discover him amongst his copycats. Her perhaps most fearsome ability along with her great intelligence is her near mastery of basically all types of weaponry, mostly bladed, such as knives and axes, and during the attacks against The Eighth and The Eleventh, to be a skilled swords-woman, and using firearms such as a pistol and a machinegun with lethal proficency. It is believed that she carries around a S&W Special Forces M9 Bayonet as her personal knife. She also is fairly acknowledgable of poison and drugs although she uses them in few times. She has also demonstrated to be quite skilled in infiltration, as she has in more than one occassion enter a building unnoticed even while protected by the police. Additionally, she is quite skilled with firearms. Also, despite her feminine appearance, Yuno has demonstrated impressive feats of physical strength mostly when angered, seen when she could free herself from two boys her age holding her in both arms, as well as free herself from two Omekata Cult members when The Sixth kissed Yuki and killed them two, even though she was severely weakened by the excessive amount of physical activity performed at that time. Also during the second attack against The Eleventh she was capable of vertically slicing up a person in half with a katana. On top of all that, Yuno possesses godly powers from winning the first Diary Game. An example of such power is moving enormous structures through her will alone, such as when she tried to crush Yuki. All in all, those who have ever faced and lived to tell the tale, have acknowledged her as a fearsome opponent and can be considered one of the most powerful participants. Plot Overview It is revealed over the course of Future Diary is that there are three Yunos, originating from three different parallel worlds created when the first Yuno performs time leaps to the past. The first Yuno and the most prominent, traveled to the second world and killed her second self to replace her. She created a third world to kill her third self, but ultimately decided not to, sparing her third self. Background Yuno was adopted by her foster parents at a young age, her umbilical cord left to her as a present from her original parents, but was kept at the orphanage. Yuno's life was a happy one for several years until the strain of money began to emotionally and psychologically affect her parents. Yuno's father stayed away at work until the late hours and barely interacted with his family. Yuno's mother began to abuse her, wanting her to become the "perfect citizen", eventually locking her in a cage and timing everything she did, from sleeping to eating. Yuno's mother went to the extreme, leaving Yuno to starve and at times force-feeding her inedible materials. While Yuno's father was objective to his wife's severe treatment of Yuno, he did little to nothing to stop her. Yuno fails to resurrect the first Yuki. Eventually, Yuno snapped and managed to imprison her parents in the cage as punishment. However, she neglected to check in on her parents and they starved to death. Not removing the corpses from her house, Yuno began to act like they were still alive and talked to them, her home's electricity cut off due to unpaid bills. Now with nothing left to live for, Yuno fell into despair, to the point of being put in detention at school to write up her dreams for the future. Not having any dreams, Yuno turned to the only other person in the classroom: Yukiteru Amano. Asking him what his dreams were, Yuno learnt Yuki wished to go stargazing with his parents who had recently divorced. His dreams seemingly ruined, Yuno suggested seeing the stars with him. While Yuki objected to going with his family, Yuno proposed becoming his "bride". Believing Yuno to be joking, Yuki agreed but only when the pair grew up. However, in Yuno's view, she believed Yuki was serious and her whole life became focused on him. Observing him from afar, Yuno stalked Yuki. A week after their meeting, Yuno learned Yuki had a love letter, planning to give it to fellow student Moe Wakaba. Realizing her chances to be with Yuki were in jeopardy, Yuno dressed herself up in a pink rabbit costume to stop Yuki from giving Moe the letter. Her attempt ultimately failed, but, Moe kindly rejected Yuki's feelings towards her. Yuno was chosen for Deus Ex Machina's survival game as the Second owner, thrilled to see Yuki was the First owner. The two participated in the game with the Fourth owner Keigo Kurusu as an ally until his own betrayal and death. Yuno and Yuki became the last two surviving diary owners. In love with one another, neither were willing to kill the other to become God. They decided to perform a double suicide, taking an overdose from medicine and seemingly died together. That was until Yuno was revealed to have faked her death, not swallowing the lethal medicine. Being declared the winner and the new God of Time and Space, Yuno wasted no time in resurrecting Yuki, only to discover it was impossible to revive the dead. Driven into despair and insanity, Yuno and the first Muru Muru performed a time leap back in time, creating the second world and arriving one year into the past. At this point in the second world that the second Yuno had killed her parents, and was already emotionally attached to Yuki. The first Yuno stepped in and butchered her second self. Dying moments later, the second Yuno managed to write "Help me!" on the wall in her blood. Muru Muru imprisoned her second self away in Yuno's Illusion World, and gave Yuno her second Yukiteru Diary, allowing her to have an advantage over the other diary owners when the second survival game rolled around. Yuno began stalking the second Yuki until the time for the second survival game came. Reunion With Yuki Yuno approaches Yuki to confirm he has a Future Diary.At the beginning of the manga, Yuno is introduced as the ideal student, having good grades and being very popular. Already having her diary, Yuno kept an eye on Yuki until April 23, when Deus activated the second survival game, although Yuno acted as though it was her first game and many of her future actions were a rehash of her previous ones until the game's predicted timeline is altered. On April 24, Yuno realises Yuki has gained his Future Diary and approaches him for the first time after school, creating a clay model of Muru Muru. Yuki runs off in terror, much to Yuno's surprise until he flees into an elevator of a building. Yuno catches up and joins him in the elevator to save him from Third. Yuki tries to pull out a throwing dart to defend himself, only for Yuno to kiss him full on the mouth, stopping him. Yuno explains to Yuki the survival game, how she and Third are diary owners, and reveals her phone focuses entirely on Yuki's actions. She alters Yuki's future by sending the elevator to the top floor instead of the fourteenth, where Third would have killed Yuki had she not intervened. Going to the roof, Yuno instructs Yuki to destroy Third's diary using his throwing darts. They hide when Third appears on the roof. Yuno catches Third off-guard when she runs out in front of him, allowing Yuki to throw a dart and pierce Third's phone, erasing him from existence. Later, Yuno, Yuki and the other diary owners are gathered by Deus who explains the rules of the game. Afterwards, Yuki finds himself alone in the Cathedral of Causality, Yuno appearing behind him and vows to protect him no matter what, terrifying Yuki with her adoring look of joy. Allies and Enemies After sending forty text messages to Yuki, Yuno is thrilled to be in his company again. The next day, Yuki approaches Yuno to ask for help in the game, although she departs to a P.E. class with the promise to talk to him later. However, Minene Uryu, the Ninth diary owner, arrives to kill Yuki. Yuno attacks her with a fire extinguisher and manages to save Yuki from the first bomb exploding in the elementary school. Yuno promises Yuki to protect him. Afraid of dying, Yuki plays along with Yuno in order to protect himself and the two share a kiss. Sneaking through the school, the duo use their diaries to evade most of Minene's bombs but eventually are lured into a trap and caught in a blast. They survive but Yuki laments over his decision to be a bystander, however, Yuno reveals she has been watching him for a while and promises him that the other students and staff members are his friends. The two make it to the other side of the school, only for several students including Ouji Kosaka to ambush Yuki and drag him outside to be sacrificed to Minene. Yuno is taken into a classroom where she watches Yuki falling into despair. Realising she lied to Yuki, Yuno vows to protect him. She frees herself from her captors and races out of the school, causing all of the motion-sensor bombs to go off until she eventually leaps out a window and tries to launch a surprise attack on Minene. At this point, Kurusu Keigo, the Fourth diary owner, has arrived to aid Yuki. Yuki charges at Minene, Yuno using her Yukiteru Diary to help Yuki avoid the landmines between him and Minene. Minene kicks Yuno away, leaving Yuki to use his common sense to dodge the final mine and wound Minene in the eye with a dart. Minene retreats on a motorbike using her Escape Diary. Later, Kurusu forms the Future Diary Alliance with Yuki and Yuno. Yuno reads her diary, finding the "Happy End" entry on July 28, predicting that she and Yuki will come together as one. The Truth Revealed Kurusu arranges for Yuki and Yuno to visit Sakurami City's amusement park in order to lure out Minene. Yuki and Yuno spend the day together, Yuki observing how Yuno did have a normal side after all. Yuno tries to go to the planetarium, but Yuki deliberately avoids it, choosing to go on the nearby ferris wheel instead. Yuno confronts Yuki about his odd behaviour, reminding him of their past encounter and the promise they made go stargazing together and become a couple, much to Yuki's shock. Yuno gives Yuki a kiss on the forehead afterwards. Yuki escorts Yuno to her house, although Yuno invites him inside. The electricity is out, and Yuno disappears into the kitchen to prepare an apple for her and Yuki to share. Yuki wanders off into the pitch black house to find the bathroom, but comes across the sealed-off room where the three corpses are. Reading the entries on his diary which only briefly note the door, Yuki decides to experiment and alter the future by looking inside the room. As he opens the door, all of the Future Diaries are completely rewritten. Yuki opens the door and finds the three corpses inside, altering the planned out future of the survival game and nearly destroying Deus' Cathedral of Causality. Yuno finds Yuki, horrified at what has happened, her diary "Happy End" vanishing. Yuki flees home in terror, locking himself in. Yuno follows, looking through the letterbox and wishing Yuki a good night. The Sacred Eye Incident Reisuke's Death Game Love Rivals Fourth's Betrayal The Breakup Being a couple Yuki and Yuno would plan on a trip for both disappearing for several days. Yuno on her desperation of being tagged by Akise and have her Happy End ruined decides to secretly kidnap Yuki and have him secluded so the two of them can be happy in the end. Yuki's friends Hinata, Mao and Kousaka would be enlisted to help by Akise and Nishijima, as Yuno has hidden in an old residential area full of hotels some of them owned by her parents, and Yuki's friends would not alert her as much as the police. Yuno discovers that they are tagging her and eventually tricks Hinata into thinking Yuki escaped and sent a message asking for her, Hinata does arrive but Yuno attacks her and has her tied up. She uses the same trick to lure the rest of them, using a mannequin of Yuki to trap them in a room and bury them in concrete (gas in the anime). Yuno almost naked, tries to feed a barely conscious Yuki while Hinata confronts her about what she is doing, Yuno believing Yuki is content. She is interrupted by Akise who claims to Yuno he wants to negotiate with her and blackmails her with the corpses found at her home, planning to tell the police about them and asks her about the third corpse's identity. Yuno is at first enraged that Akise would defile her parents' corpses, but goes silent after hearing of the third one. She then bursts in hysterical laughter, repressing her memories in a fit of despair, while madly talking to Yuki that they are "weird people" and cuts communications. Eventually thanks to Kosaka he is be able to use the ventilation shaft and sneak into the control room where Yuki and Hinata are confined. Yuno, not knowing who Kosaka is, expresses shock that he has a Diary. Listening to his explanation, she deduces Kosaka is not very smart and tricks him into giving him the key to the control room and later that of Yuki's. Throwing him the first key, Yuno uses the chance to pull out a crossbow while Kosaka frees Mao and Akise. Yuno coldly shoots him in the leg whilst pointing out his failure, however, before she can kill him, Yuki is freed by Hinata. Snatching the crossbow from Yuno, Yuki slaps her and stops her, saving Kosaka and freeing Hinata in the process. Seeing Yuki leaving with his friends, Yuno desperately tries to call out to him, however, an enraged Yuki tells her to go to hell. Sad and alone Yuno resolves that Yuki is not safe without her and goes after him. Battle Of Love After the breakup, Yuki would soon be a target of both The Seventh duo Marco Ikusaba and Ai Mikami as well as The Eighth, Kamado Ueshita and her orphan army. Yuki would be put under protection by Akise who uses Kousaka's house as a stronghold with a system to nullify the Apprentice Diaries of Kamado. Yuno however infiltrates the house and renders the jamming system useless in an attempt to prove herself worthy of Yuki again by protecting him. Yuki quickly deduces her intentions and thinking her to be more of a danger than an asset decides to have Yuno come to him albeit have her hands tied. With the police and Nishijima overwhelmed by The Seventh pair, Yuki has to run for his life with Yuno, Hinata and Mao. Hinata and Mao would eventually be injured by them while Yuno suggests they should leave them die and run away. Yuki is cornered in a room. Worried about Hinata and Mao and the incoming Seventh, with little choice Yuki decides to free Yuno. The Seventh pair catch up to them and with their Apprentice Diaries rendered useless by Akise who turns the jammer manually, the duo use their real diaries. Ai throws a knife which Yuno blocks, being praised by Yuki. She becomes so happy for this that she can successfully parry each and every knife thrown by Ai with ease which leaves the two of them shocked and decide to retreat. Yuki worried about his friends decides to follow them, but the house is put on fire by an orphan of Kamado. Yuki and Yuno eventually encounter The Seventh and the pairs battle under fire. Yuki not knowing if he can trust Yuno leaves her be without helping her, which causes Yuno to be defeated by Ai and Marco. Enraged by Yuki's behaviour, Marco takes both their diaries thinking they can be useful alive while also giving them another chance. Given the terrible loss, they would be rushed to the hospital. While in the hospital, Yuno escapes her room to check on Yuki who is reunited with his father Kurou Amano and play sport competitions courtesy of Minene. Yuno stalks them with knife in hand as she's unaware who Kurou is but finds herself relieved that it is Yuki father and that she does not have to resort to violence. Eventually however, Yuno would stalker Kurou and discover he plans to destroy Yuki's cellphone to have his debts paid by The Eleventh, John Balks as she overhears his conversation with him by phone. Yuno quickly warns Yuki about this but he's distrustful, while Yuno attempts to kill him but Yuki stops her from taking drastic actions while Yuno asks him who he trusts more. Yuno would receive a call from Marco, telling her to do not harm Kurou or risk her Diary to be destroyed along with Yuki's since Kurou can lead them to The Eleventh. They order the three of them to go to Sakurami Tower which they comply, Yuno using this chance to see to Kurou's real intentions. Reaching to the cathedral within the tower, Kurou tries to get a hold of Yuki's cellphone, but is beaten by Marco. Yuki rushes to rescue his father to no avail, and during the distraction, Kurou reaches Yuki's cellphone and breaks it, only to find out it is a fake. With his intentions crystal clear, Yuno rushes against Ai, and slashes at her flowers, which had the true Diaries hidden. Eventually the tower is bombarded and the floor collapses with Yuki falling, Yuno and Kurou try to aid him, and Yuki prefers Yuno over his father. The two of them decide to retreat with The Seventh duo following. While Yuki is not sure of their chances given their last battle, Yuno reprimands him that it was his fault for not trusting her that they were defeated and tells him her plan. The Seventh duo reach Yuno who is alone while Yuki broadcasts he will fight hidden. Marco enraged attacks Yuno and disarms her knife with her teeth, with Ai is soon to restrain her, while Marco decides to go after Yuki. Ai points that they cannot win two vs one, to which Yuno agrees revealing Yuki having hidden close to them instead of the broadcast room. Yuki throws a dart against Ai, and Marco warns her to avoid it, however Yuno uses the chance to slice her throat, with Yuki disaproving of her extreme violence and that taking her Diary was the best choice. The towers starts to collapse further and they have to use parachutes, one is used by Kurou who escapes the tower. Debris falls on them and Yuki, Yuno and Ai are trapped. Ai tells them that they have lost since Marco is still alive and outside. Yuno agrees but plans to use Ai as hostage to force Marco to take them out, Yuki however believes this to be extreme. Marco does try to help but not because of Yuno's threats but because he loves Ai. During this time Marco uses this chance to reprimand Yuki for his cowardice in letting Yuno do all the dirty work, and Yuno for being selfish and do whatever she wants rather than cooperate with Yuki. Hearing this Yuki decides to help Marco and asks Yuno for her help, while initially unsure she's encouraged by Yuki who wants to believe on her and she helps. Escaping the debris they take the remaining parachute since Marco does not want to live without Ai. Yuki and Yuno descend, Yuki wanting to make things right with his family and asking for Yuno's support, to which she agrees. After descending the two encounter Nishijima, and is witness to how Yuki's mother corpse is being taken by an ambulance. The Fight Against Eleventh While Yuki mourns the death of his mother, Yuno prepares him sandwhiches with a message to cheer up. The next morning while Yuki follows his father in an attempt to prove his guilty on his mother's death, she's is brought by Nishijima to questioning regarding the third corpse on her house, but she does not reply and simply leaves. A brief time later she reads on her diary that Yuki is under attack by The Eleventh's men, and rushes to help him all the while cursing Nishijima for his questioning and thinking she will kill him if she is late to save Yuki. While Yuki confronts The Eleventh's men by himself Yuno arrives at the shrine and kills the last one. Yuki tells Yuno he will become God even if he must kill her, Yuno however embraces Yuki and kisses him, claiming she's more than willing to die for him. Days later the two are missing and during a meeting of participants The Eleventh proposes that the two are to be eliminated from existence. Before Deus does so, they appear in The Cathedral of Casuality embracing each other, while Yuki reveals The Eleventh's identity as John Balks, Sakurami Town's mayor and reveals that the two were gathering information of him through The Random Diary, prompting Deus to remove the cover on their identities. As soon as Yuki finishes his speech, Yuno congrats him for looking so cool while she changes clothes in front of him and gives him the next step on her plan with a script, as she tells him that Balks most likely closed Ueshita's orphanage to corner her to take possession of her Blog Diary and create an army of Apprentice Users. As Yuki begins to doubt if he truly can go ahead, Yuno launches herself towards Yuki kindly embracing him and telling him that she won't forgive him if he isn't serious. The following day Yuki and Yuno manage to ally themselves with Ueshita and her army of orphans. While Yuki explains the plan and the two sides prepare to ambush Balks, Yuno signals Yuki. Soon after the two bands ambush Balks and are successful in killing most of his guards, however Balks activates a jammer on his car which renders the Apprentice Diaries useless. Both Yuki and Yuno use this chance to kill the orphans and then attack Ueshita and Balks. The two of them escape while Yuki and Yuno follow via car. Yuno shoots at the car but the bullets miss. Yuki suggests Balks diary must be like his own that predicts his surroundings, and Yuno attempts to gun Balks himself, but also misses. Dumbfounded Yuki desperately rams his car and the two parties fall without injuries. Yuki and Yuno corner Balks but Akise arrives with the help of Minene, the distraction causing Nishijima to shot at Yuno's gun to disarm her. Akise reveals that the Yuno there is a fake as the third corpse found in Yuno's house is in fact the real Yuno Gasai, positively identified via DNA test with a cumb cord left at the orphanage the real Yuno was adopted from. Yuno desperately cries and asks Yuki to believe her, while he briefly seperates from her, Yuno desperately tries to call to him. Yuki soon protects Yuno from Balks gun, and Balks soon takes his leave. Yuki and Yuno decide to leave while Akise tries to convice him otherwise, but Yuki claims Yuno is Yuno and they leave. Yuki and Yuno decide to remain hidden until Minene strikes at Balks's. They use her as bait to successfully infiltrate with Yuki saving Minene while Yuno creates a ruccus killing many of Balks men with a machinegun and a slicing the remaining ones with a katana. Yuno soon takes civilians hostage to have a leverage over Balks. Yuno at this point instructs Yuno to rescue his friends while Minene and Yuki deal with Balks. Yuno successfully rescues Housuke, Mao and Hinata from death by killing Balks's men, while she makes her way to Ueshita to kill her. She find her but is being protected by Akise who blocks her attack with a tonfa. Enraged she attacks again but her diary predicts that Yuki wrote his last words (a trick used by him in purpose to force Yuno to come to his aid and change the future through that) and soon rushes to Yuki's side. Yuno soon reaches her and Yuki claims Minene died for him in vain, mourning her loss, but Yuno encourages him to destroy the HOLON so that Minene's death is not in vain which he does. Using this chance Yuno uses the retinal scanner to successfully open the vault used by Balks to hide and decapitates him (she shots him in the head in the anime). Yuki asks her how she was capable of killing Balks and she replies that she ambushed him while he left the vault. (Yuki predicts that Yuno opened the vault in the anime and does not question her). The two proceed to leave to Yuki's house to sleep after they endeavour. Yuki awakens only to see that Yuno is half-naked sleeping besides him with his hand on her breast which Yuno forced on purpose unnoticed. Yuki screams in surprise while Yuno greets him, but the dumbfounded Yuki demands she puts clothes. The two decide to have breakfast as the only one remaining is Ueshita who is under Akise's guard and as such easy to reach. While the two contemplate what to do later, Yuki's house starts to collapse. Yuno vs. Akise Following Balks's demise, Yuno and Yuki are witness to several voids that are destroying the world. Yuno concludes that Deus is dying and therefore they must act fast, and encourages Yuki to become God to return the dead back alive. Yuki and Yuno soon go to Akise's house where he reveals that he has a Diary himself. Yuno asks about The Eighth's location, but Akise merely replies that he wants to speak with Yuki and cockily asks Yuno to leave. Enraged she tries to stab Akise, but is unsuccessful in killing him as he has a protective vest much to the duo's surprise. Yuno attempts to use a stungun but it fails as Akise uses a protective glove. Revealing the powers of his Detective Diary to both of them, Yuno tells Yuki to follow his friends and Ueshita, while she handles Akise. While Yuki gives on chase, Yuno is defeated and pinned to the ground by Akise. Seeing no other escape, Yuno stabs herself to force Akise to heal her or risk to be hated by Yuki. Akise does so and leaves her, however Yuno uses this chance to call Yuki through her cellphone and tell him that she was stabbed by Akise and that his friends are betraying him, which his Diary confirms. In a corner and a fit of rage Yuki kills Hinata with his gun, with Yuno witnessing the events through her diary, laughing in a fit of madness claiming that anybody who tries to seperate Yuki from her should die. Barely with any strength in her, she manages to get up while planning her next encounter with Akise. When she reaches the place in which Ueshita lies under a pile of rubble, the corpses of Yuki's friends, Yuki and Akise, Akise claims he won't let Yuno have Yuki and provokes her by kissing Yuki. This act greatly enrages Yuno and she attacks. Akise uses a pipe from the rubble as a weapon and using his diary he avoids Yuno's attacks and breaks her diary. However this fails to kill Yuno and Yuno uses the chance to slice his throat. Yuki does not understand how she's alive but she claims she used a fake diary. Confused Akise after much thought realizes she used the real Yuno's diary instead of hers, however he comes to a deeper realization since the real Yuno was not a participant, and soon discovers Yuno's secret. Desperately Akise tries to warn Yuki of the danger Yuno represents but has his head sliced by Yuno with his standing corpse revealing a message via his cellphone, which Yuno desperately slices. The Third World When the battle was over, Yuki is declared God (In the anime, it is not shown but it is told in Yuki's diary that Yuno went to his world and they were reunited unlike the manga, it actually showed them being united.) Unlike the first Yuno, the third Yuno is very nice and friendly to others, in addition, her psychotic obssesion with Yuki never happened possibly because her parents love her and the survival game never happened. In Mirai Nikki Redial, however, not only shown that Yuno and Yuki reunited, but also has further explanation about what happened: She is still bothered by something which missing in her life. That's until she enter corridors of Cathedral of Causality for the first time thanks by Minene. At that moment, both were intercepted by Akise and 3rd world Muru-Muru. Yuno escapes while Minene hold Muru-Muru. When Akise tries to convince Yuno away, he told her about some details about events in Mirai Nikki, includes her insane 1st world counterpart. Of course, Yuno refused to believed him due to being unfamiliar with those events. But she wishes to proceed anyway, which promp Akise to strike her with his katana. Surprisingly, Yuno quickly disarm him, much to his surprise! Fortunately, unlike her insane 1st world counterpart, Yuno chooses spares him and took his sword away. Eventually, Yuno found confined 1st world Muru-Muru. From this Muru-Muru, whom gives Yuno all of her master's memory, she eventually understand the truth about Survival Game, Amano Yukiteru, and her insane 1st world counterpart. After learned everything, she quickly found Amano Yukiteru to follow her 1st world's dead wish, and they embraced each other. Gallery Yuno.jpg yuno_gasai___assembly_by_solci_chan-d513qh5.jpg|Yuno undressing yuno_gasai_by_morrow_x-d4nui33.png|Yuno in a good mood Yuno Gasai- Swimsuit.gif Yuno Gasai- Swimsuit 2.png mirai_nikki_002.jpg|Yuno embarrassed mirai-nikki-gasai-yuno.jpg|Yuno's like peace out son!! Yuno crying.jpg Yuno Gasai- Swordswoman 1.jpg|Yuno the swordswoman Yuno Gasai diary 12.png First Kiss.jpg|Yuno and Yukiteru's first kiss Yuno and Yukiteru.jpg|Yuno does not take threatening Yuki lightly Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Lethal Category:Successful Category:Damsel in distress Category:Nihilistic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Obsessed Category:Fighter Category:Charismatic Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Mature Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Traitor Category:Mastermind Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Revived Category:Time-Travellers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Suicidal Category:Heroic Liars Category:On & Off Category:Deities Category:Good Vs. Good Category:The Messiah Category:Legacy Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Reality Warper Category:False Antagonist Category:Tomboys Category:Anti Hero Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Martial Artists Category:Insecure Category:Amazons Category:Former Humans Category:Misguided Category:Protectors Category:Selfless Category:Protector of Innocence Category:One-Man Army Category:Immortals Category:Related to Villain Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Posthumous Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Stalkers Category:Thieves Category:Archenemy Category:Supreme Beings Category:Right-Hand Category:Envious Category:Wrathful Category:Destructive Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Love Rivals Category:Political